


Cold Metal

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4 the h8rz xxx, Alpha Master, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Omega Thirteen, Spyfall, bc I know you stalk my ao3 babes, bc i am done, dark AF, likely my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: “I’ve been inside your head now. And I’ve seen what you are.”“Annoyed?”He just grins at her and the Doctor huffs and throws her hands up. “What then?”He looks her up and down; triumphant. “Omega.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 85





	Cold Metal

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting bullied to fuck for writing “abhorrent rape fics” when I’ve never even posted any rape fics, yes I explore consent and darker themes in my stories but it is not the same. You want me to write a rape fic here you fucking go, this is a rape fic. Choke on it.

The wind is vicious atop the Eiffel Tower, and the Doctor represses a shiver as she looks at the man standing across from her. Her oldest friend in the universe… and yet right now she feels like she’s never known him. There is a coldness - a manic energy in his dark eyes this time that unsettles her… so far from the omega woman she’d come to know so well that he was before. She had believed the Master had changed. 

How foolish she was. 

This version of him was all alpha. And while the Doctor had never believed designation dictated who you were, she cannot deny that he rather fits the stereotype this time around. Can’t deny that she hates him just a little bit for it.  _ Alphas.  _

“You’re lying,” she scoffs at his wild claims about their home planet. Because it just couldn’t be true - it  _ couldn’t.  _ He just wanted to hurt her. Tip her off balance - unnerve her so she wouldn’t be at her sharpest. He wasn’t going to get to her. She shakes her head with another scoff. 

“You’re lying,” she repeats, “and I’m leaving.”

“Oh just one more thing,” he calls out as she turns. And she hesitates,  _ damn her _ , but she does.

She speaks with her back to him. “I’m not playing your games.”

“But I’ve been inside your head now Doctor,” he drawls, and she can hear the smirk in his words, “And I’ve seen what you are.”

She whirls back to face him, unamused. “Annoyed?”

He just grins at her and the Doctor huffs and throws her hands up. “What then?”

He looks her up and down; triumphant. “Omega.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen in momentary panic before she quickly schools her expression into a neutral one. “No, I’m a beta.”

“No you’re not,” he grins. 

“I am,” she insists, trying not to let her anxiety rise, knowing he would be able to scent it. “I’m not an omega.”

“Oh but you are,” he grins at her, and steps in closer. “Even if I hadn’t had my confirmation, I could smell your slick when you knelt for me in London.”

_ Fuck.  _ It had affected her, when he’d told her to kneel. That wasn’t her fault - it wasn’t  _ her,  _ it was her stupid hindbrain, the omega senses she’d been cursed with this time around that demanded she yield to any Alpha who wished it and  _ liked _ it. 

“I’m - that’s not -“

“Oh it’s not often I have you lost for words is it Doctor? I’ll enjoy this while I can,” he mocks, walking steadily towards her and pacing around her in a circle. “Seems like we’re finally where we should be, you and I. Me an Alpha, you an Omega. And while our genders are this way round too!” He looks positively gleeful as he comes to stop in front of her again, bouncing on his feet, and the Doctor feels sick. “I couldn’t have  _ dreamt  _ it better!” 

She takes a deep breath and tilts her chin up. “What do you want?”

“What do I want?” Another burst of manic laughter spills from him, and he steps in closer, close enough for her to feel the heat of his body. She swallows hard and tries to breathe shallowly, tries not to inhale too much of his alpha scent as her treacherous body reacts with pleasure. “I want what I’ve always wanted, my dear Doctor,” he murmurs lowly, lifting a hand to touch his fingertips to her cheek, fingering a strand of her hair. “I want you.”

She jerks her head away from his touch, ice in her gaze.

“Look,” she says, “I’m never going to  _ join you,  _ or whatever your stupid idea is - I’ve got better things to do with my time than follow a homicidal lunatic around the galaxy.”

The Master laughs. “Cute, but not quite what I meant. I wasn’t thinking of something quite so… committed.”

“I -“ the breath is forced from her lungs and words cut off as he slams her back against the railing suddenly, bending her backwards, her spine arching as he crowds her, shoving his face into her space and inhaling deeply by her neck.

“Get off!” She exclaims, furious as he sniffs at her glands. She struggles, aware her panic was only making her scent spike, but unable to prevent it rising as she pushes at the Master and only finds herself pinned in place harder. 

“Oh,  _ yes,” _ he rejoices, “I’ve got the upper hand in strength this time Doctor - look at you! You’re such a tiny thing…” his hands are all over her, sliding under her clothes, and the Doctor gasps and tries to wrench away again, his strong form pinning hers relentlessly to the railing.

“I’ve finally got you where you should be,” he growls in delight.

“The top of the Eiffel Tower?” She snipes. 

“ _ Submitting  _ to me.”

She bares her teeth at him. “Never.” 

He cups her suddenly and roughly between her legs through her trousers, and she gasps in shock. “I wasn’t giving you a choice.”

“Try it,” she dares him, although her body - damn her treacherous omega instincts - reacts to him, slick rushing from her, legs weakening at his touch.  _ Submit to alpha,  _ her hindbrain tells her,  _ be a good omega, give alpha what he wants.  _

_ No! _ She shouts at herself, knowing he’d be able to smell it. A cruel, smug smile curls the corners of his lips upwards. 

He presses up with his fingers, shoving a knee between hers to spread her feet as he reaches towards her head with his other hand - to either grab her by the throat or hair, but he doesn’t manage it; she lashes out with her teeth and nips him, hard. 

“Ah!” He yelps in alarm, yanking his hand back and staring at her in shock as he shakes it. Fury clouds his gaze, and then before she can blink he’s grabbing her arm and throwing her round, his foot hooked round her legs to trip her and send her sprawling to the floor. She lands hard, smacking her chin and shoulder, and she lays winded for long enough for him to shove her onto her front and cover her body with the weight of his own. 

“Get off!” She snarls when she’s caught her breath, thrashing beneath him. He holds her down, rutting his hips into her backside. He is hard and hot against her, and she feels more wetness in her underwear in response. A slimy tendril of fear crawls down her spine, and tears prickle in her eyes as she realises with a jolt that he is going to take her, here and now, and there’s nothing she can do to stop him. 

“Look - fine,” she tries, attempting to keep her voice even, desperate to gain some control of the situation, “you want me? We can work something out - the - the kasaavin. Stop whatever it is you’re doing - whatever you’re planning, let me go and save my friends and then I’ll give you what you what you want.”

He presses his smiling mouth to the back of her neck, shoving his hips into her hard. “Why would I do that when I can take it anyway?” He shoves his nose into the gland under her jaw and inhales deeply. “Fuck you smell so good… like ripe Omega…” she gives a whimper as he ruts against her, and a hand crawls round beneath her and forces its way under her top and bra to squeeze a bare breast. “You smell like you want it.”

“I don’t,” she tries, but it comes out shakier than she intends, and the huskiness of her voice betrays her body’s will. 

He licks her neck and she squirms, trying to ignore the way her gland throbs in response and her toes curl in arousal. Angry, she bucks beneath him, trying to throw him off her, turning and lashing out. It gets her nowhere but her arms trapped by her sides, pinned there by his own, and a low growl in her ear. 

“This will hurt a lot less if you don’t fight me,” he snarls as she struggles beneath him. He leans his full weight on her and she freezes, both of them panting, her chest hurting with the way he’s crushing her lungs. He thrusts against her, making her gasp, burning between her legs. His scent is so strong is almost overpowering now, rich and deep and filled with want.  _ Rut _ . She realises, with a jolt that makes her body flood with icy dread.  _ He’s going into rut.  _

Not only did that mean that she knew that there was even less chance of him letting her get away, but it also meant that as well as fucking her, he was going to knot her too.

“Master,” she utters, knowing how pointless it was as she forces back tears. “Don't… please.”

“Oh I do like it when you beg,” he growls excitedly, hips jerking. “Do it again.”

She presses her lips together and shakes her head, refusing to give him what he wants as he wrestles his hands beneath her and claws at her trousers. He has to sit up to drag them down, and her hand flies round behind her, grabbing desperately for her cotton panties as he makes to drag those down her legs too. 

“Let go,” he growls as she tries to pry them from his grasp and squirm away. “Let  _ go.”  _ There’s a rip, and then the cold air of the Paris night hits her bottom as she’s left bare and exposed. He seizes her wrists, pulling them behind her with one hand as he fiddles about behind her, no doubt wrestling with the material of that horrendous outfit he wears to free his cock. 

“Why?” The Doctor chokes out as she shivers against the metal grating, “why are you doing this?”

“Why not?”

“That’s not an answer,” she says through gritted teeth, then gasps when she feels his hand swipe directly between her legs where she knows she’s hot and wet. He hasn’t even taken his leather gloves off, and her hips jolt at the sensation.

“I told you,” he says, forcing a finger into her, quickly followed by a second, “you’re an omega. I’m an alpha. It’s how it’s meant to be.”

“That’s not good enough,” she chokes out, trying not to gasp as he meticulously works her open. Readies her for his cock. She hasn’t seen it, but she can feel the press of it against her bottom, hot and heavy, and she can tell it’s big. Alpha cocks usually were. Her stomach clenches in fear. 

“How about this then,” he says, low, right by her ear now as he works his fingers in deeper, “You kept me in a cage like a fucking  _ animal,” _ he snarls, anger dripping from every syllable, “and now I’m going to fuck you like one.” The Doctors inhales sharply and she -... he’s not wrong. The way she kept him locked in the vault for all those years was barbaric. She’d justified it by telling herself she was saving the universe from him… and the Master from him(her)self. But the Doctor never had any right to do that. And she was stupid if she’d thought he wouldn’t still be angry about it. If she thought he’d let her get away with it. Perhaps he had a point.

Perhaps she deserved this.

“You  _ do,” _ he snarls, and she realises she’s let her mental barriers slip in her distress. They’ve only just been inside each other’s minds, it’s not difficult for him to slip back in, for his mind to wrap darkly around hers, engulfing her in his presence. She gasps at the pressure of it.

“Am I the first to have this body?” He whispers in her ear, “or have you let one of your little  _ pets _ fuck you?”

The Doctor squeezes her eyes shut, refusing to reply. 

“Answer me!” He growls the command in a way that makes her helpless to do anything but obey.

“No,” she chokes out, “no one.”

“Mmm good girl,” he purrs by her neck, and inside her mind too, a warm pleasure wrapping around her as he forces his fingers a bit deeper inside her and suddenly she feels  _ too full _ of him. Summoning her strength, she repels him forcefully from her mind, so suddenly he gives a cry of surprise, yanking his fingers out of her as he flies back. 

She makes to seize her opportunity and scrambles forward, trying to crawl frantically away from him, but he’s fast, grabbing her by the coat and dragging her back down, a knee between her shoulder blades until her struggles cease and she lays pinned on the cold grate floor, gasping.

“Bad omega,” he growls, “you  _ stay.” _ She hears the sound of his material being shoved down, and shudders. She gasps air into her burning lungs when the pressure of his knee is gone from her back, and then he’s shifting into position behind her and adrenalin rushes through her veins. She couldn’t just lay here and let this happen. 

She struggles frantically when he pins her body with his, trying desperately to claw herself away from him as he growls and snarls and wrestles to hold her down. She feels his breath on her neck, a rough hand shoving away her hair, exposing her neck to him, the throbbing gland there bared to him.

“No!” She gasps, realising with cold horror what he meant to do. “Get off!” She curses, struggling wildly, “get off!”

His teeth close around the back of her neck, sinking into her mating gland and she freezes, every muscle rendered helpless, her body finally going still beneath his as he bites her into submission. 

She’s boneless beneath him now, the pressure on her neck and pain shooting through her form from where his teeth hold her rendering her helpless as he shifts up behind her, straddling her thighs and pulling her hips up towards him, lining himself up with her entrance.

_ Alpha wants to mount you. Alpha will take you. Lie still for alpha. _

The thoughts in the back of her head driven by her hindbrain are louder now, so strong they start to override all her others. She knows it’s happening but she can’t prevent it, her limbs going soft and mind blank as she feels the alpha’s saliva seep into her blood stream, soothing her into submission. 

He shoves his cock into her, and the Doctor can only gasp nails digging into the cold metal grating beneath her as he presses his way inside her virgin body, his huge Alpha cock opening her up until she feels like she’s so full of him she can hardly breathe. He pants into the back of her neck, tongue laving over the skin where he holds her with his teeth, his saliva dripping down the sides of her neck and low growling grunts emerging with each exhale. Or perhaps that was blood, she thinks as she feels the warm drip of liquid slide down her neck. 

He’s hurting her, but her body accepts him, a warmth spreading from her core as her genetic programming forces her muscles to relax around him.  _ Alpha is big and strong. Alpha is inside where he belongs.  _

“See,” he pants into her hair, finally releasing her neck as he starts to fuck her, hard and purposeful, “told you this would be easier if you didn’t fight.”

The Doctor can only gasp, small whimpers falling from her lips as he thrusts into her, shoving her body against the metal grating. 

Her cheeks are wet, and she shudders, trying to detach herself from her pleasure flooding her body, trying to ignore the way her inner omega is purring with delight as he takes her roughly. There’s no fight left in her, his bite had seen to that, and she’s boneless and pliant as he pauses to shift about, shoving her knees apart with his own and dragging her up onto her hands and knees. He pushes between her shoulder blades, and she bends down obediently, going down onto her forearms and arching her spine.

“Good,” he grunts, half distracted, “good omega.”

When he starts thrusting again now she can feel his knot, and knows he’s preparing to work it into her. A shiver of fear makes her stomach clench, and she grips at the grating of the cold metal floor, trembling where she kneels.

“Please,” she whispers. 

“What’s that love?” He mocks.

A tear slips down her cheek. “Please… don’t,” she manages to force out against her body’s will. He pauses momentarily, before he’s descending on her with a growl, and then she’s crying out as his teeth sink into the fresh bite on her neck, sending searing pain shooting down her spine. She can feel heat flooding through her body like fire in her veins, paralysing her, making her limp and submissive to her mate’s whims. She feels his knot bumping against her again, and feels the way she presses back automatically, tilting her hips to take him, more slick dribbling out from where he’s buried within her, aiding the slide of him into her body. He groans as he presses right in and she hisses at the flash of pain, whimpering as she clings to the metal grating, her mouth open and tears splashing down by her hands. 

The Doctor feels her body stretch as his knot nestles inside her and swells, her muscles locking him into place, and he bites down a little harder on her as he grunts with pleasure. She feels hot liquid run down her neck and is certain it’s blood this time. She will be marked for good after this, branded forever as his in this body. His scent will mingle with her own telling all other alphas she is claimed, and it will physically hurt her to be away from him for long periods of time. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, a lump in her throat as he starts to rock inside her, chasing his climax. To her horror she can feel her own build, an inescapable heat right in her core that she can’t switch off from no matter how hard she tries.

“Come on,” he growls, letting go of her neck to pant into her, breath hot, mouth laving over her skin.

_ Come for alpha,  _ her omega tells her,  _ please him, come for him so he can fill you with his seed…  _

He bites down to the side of her mating gland, teeth sinking into the tender junction between her neck and shoulder, and her body breaks apart, sending her shuddering and crying her way through a powerful orgasm as the Master grunts and pants and finishes inside her with a snarl branded into her neck. 

He collapses on top of her with no consideration as to how heavy he is, panting like an animal, puffs of hot air into her sweat-damp hair as she trembles beneath him, feels his cum pump into her in waves that flood her insides with warmth.

He is crushing her, but she no longer cares, gasping where she lays with her cheek on the cold metal grating floor. The wind whips around them, and she shivers despite the heat of his form on top of her. 

“There,” he says. “This is how it’s meant to be.”

The Doctor feels hot tears on her cheeks, and chokes back a sob. 

“Hush,” he growls, and shifts his weight off her a little, leaning on his forearms either side of her, caging her heaving form beneath him. “It’s done now.”

The Doctor takes a breath that catches in her throat, and more tears spill. “Why?” She whispers, “why did you do this?”

“I told you,” he sighs, and then he shifts, wrapping an arm around her and dragging her with him as he rolls to his side. She whimpers at the tug and pull of his knot inside her as he moves them until they’re settled there together. 

“Not - not that part.” He was the Master - the Doctor had long since stopped putting anything past him. And he’d always been obsessed with her. Quite honestly, she feels stupid for not seeing this coming - should have known the second she’d realised he was an alpha with her a female omega.

“You bit me,” she whispers, vision blurring again, “you mated us…  _ why? _ ”

He gives a grunt of annoyance behind her. “Maybe if you’d kept still like I told you I wouldn’t have had to.”

_ My fault.  _ The Doctor squeezes her eyes shut. Logically she knew it  _ wasn’t  _ her fault, but lying here now, with her alpha - her new mate, knotted inside her, those instinctive thoughts are too insistent to shut down. She should have just laid still. She’d known she wasn’t going to fight him off, she should have just taken it quietly like a good omega, and then once this was over it would have been  _ over _ , but now…

“I’m sorry,” she finds herself whispering. 

“Hm,” he comments. “Yes. Well. It’s done now. You’ll be obedient for me next time.”

She’s nodding, her hindbrain driving her reactions. “Yes,” she whispers, her hearts aching.

His knot has started to go down but is not fully deflated when there are suddenly voices - shouting from below, and the sound of many footsteps running up the stairs. Her stomach drops as she remembers her plan - her  _ plan!  _ Her phone - it was in her pocket, and she remembers now, the distant sound of ringing when he’d been taking her -

“What’s that!?” He freezes against her, and she holds her breath. “Is that -!?” Strong hands grasp her hips and he drags himself out of her, tearing a cry from her throat and a grunt from his, and then she’s slumped over gasping and alone on the floor and he’s on his feet, running to the railing.

“Why are there troops coming up the stairs!?”

“I -“ the Doctor drags herself up, glares up at him with hatred in her eyes. “That was me,” she delights in telling him. 

It  _ hurts  _ to see shock and confusion in his eyes, and she hates that, forces herself to ignore the instincts screaming at her as she drags her clothes back together. 

“What have you done!?” He rages, rushing for her, grabbing her by the neck and picking her up to slam her into the railing.  _ Alpha is angry,  _ her hindbrain accuses,  _ you have displeased him.  _ “Answer me!” He yells in her face when she doesn’t reply, and she tries to take a deep breath, her hands clutching at his wrist where he holds her throat. 

“Sent a message to the brits,” she manages to get out, “A fake one, designed to be intercepted… thanking you for the information you’ve been relaying…”

His dark eyes flash, and she thinks for a moment that he will tear her throat out with his teeth (wonders briefly and horribly if she would welcome it), when blessedly the footsteps fall closer, and the door behind them bursts open, and he releases her, whirling to face them with his hands up. 

“Gentleman - can we talk about this,” he stammers out as they approach, and the Doctor watches with pounding hearts, clutching at the railing behind her. “You always seemed like such reasonable people…”

Her instincts scream at her as the soldiers lunge and grab him, scream at her to do something, to help her mate, defend alpha -  _ alpha is being attacked… _

She clutches the railing so tight to keep herself grounded there as they wrestle him away from her her knuckles almost snap with the force. 

He twists his neck, and his dark eyes lock with her own. “You can’t hide from me now, omega” the Master snarls before he is hauled away, wrestled down the stairs and out of sight.

Alone, the Doctor falls to her knees, gasping in deep lungfuls of air as her new mate is ripped from her, knowing he is right. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Yall can suck my dick


End file.
